Nada esta Roto
by zet fullbuster
Summary: Nunca has tenido esa sensación de haber caído tan bajo que no sabes que hacer, que viendo a todos tus actos anteriores no sabes si en verdad el fin justifica los medios...
1. capitulo 1 re-encuentro

esta historia es ficticia y de mi creación los personajes no son de mi propiedad ellos le pertenecen a hiro mashima,el gran creador de fairy tail y rave master

...

Nunca has tenido esa sensación de haber caído tan bajo que no sabes que hacer, que viendo a todos tus actos anteriores no sabes si en verdad el fin justifica los medios...

Aquí es donde comienza mi historia

Ha pasado alrededor de dos años desde que me gradúe decidí en embarcarme al extranjero para expandir mis horizontes y mejorar mis estudios deje atrás todo, mis amigos y conocidos, En el fondo los extrañaría pero pensé que lo podría superarlo pero ahora que vuelvo a mi ciudad natal un sin fin de emociones me inundan, me preguntaba qué fue de todos mis amigos y en especial que fue de mi amor de preparatoria.

Tome un taxi y le di indicaciones para ir al lugar que alguna vez fue mi hogar, al llegar hay pareciese que el tiempo se había detenido en ese lugar esta tal y como lo recordaba, Al quedarme parado enfrente del portón perdido en mis pensamientos una mano en el hombro seguida de una vos familiar me saludo

\- hey Natsu en verdad es tu viejo amigo (lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro)

\- gray cuanto tiempo ha pasado, ¿aun vives por aquí?

-en realidad solo vine a traer unas cosas para llevar a mi nueva casa

-¿así que te mudas entonces ya no vives en el pueblo?

-no exactamente recuerdas a juvia ahora vivimos juntos ella no quiso moverse a este lado del pueblo así que yo me fui con ella (dijo en voz baja y con un leve sonrojo en su rostro)

-así que ustedes al fin sentaron cabezas y que fue de los demás de todos nuestros amigos (pregunte con gran entusiasmo)

-todos se volvieron parejas melosas (dijo en tono de bufo), con el tiempo cada uno comenzaron a confesares a sus amores de colegio (termino la frase con una sonrisa) Y eso incluye a Lucy...

Solo requirió que mencionara a esa persona para que se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta pensé que mis sentimientos habían muerto después de tanto tiempo pero en realidad solo se volvieron más fuertes

Gray noto mi incomodidad con esa noticia

-oye gray ¿y-y quien es con quien sale Lucy? (pregunto con una vos temblorosa)

-sabes ella sale con Loke lo ¿recuerdas?

Como no recordarlo el típico idiota que juega con las mujeres y luego las desecha cuando se cansa de ellas esto no me pintaba nada bueno

-¡QUE! Con ese idiota

-oye Natsu sé que Loke no te dejo buenos recuerdos, tú y el no eran exactamente amigos pero él ha cambiado desde que sale con Lucy (lo dijo con un tono diferente como si quisiera que le diera una oportunidad)

-sabes Natsu has vuelo en el momento justo

-¿a qué te refieres?

-este fin de semana planeamos reunirnos todos en un bar de la localidad todo el mundo ira, ¿así que dices?

-claro suena fantástico verlos a todos (menciono con un tono arrastrado)

Cambiamos números y acordamos vernos ese fin de semana

-bueno Natsu nos vemos llevo algo de prisa así que hablamos en dos días en la reunión (y se fue corriendo con esa sonrisa en su rostro)

Después de eso entre a mi hogar todo estaba cubierto por una capa de polvo gigantesca y un silencio tan solitario, además las palabras de Gray o dejaban de dar vueltas en mi cabeza no puedo creer que haya perdido tanto tiempo.

En la preparatoria era un gran amigo de Lucy y me enamore de ella pero no sabía cómo expresarme con ella por lo cual me comporte como un borde con ella, al final nos graduamos y se presentó la oportunidad de viajar al extranjero para mejorar mis estudios y así termine huyendo de mis sentimientos.

Ahora vuelvo y al escuchar de ella me arrepiento pero no debería ya que no tuve ni el valor de confesarme…

Decidí hacer limpieza en toda la casa posiblemente eso me ayude a despejar mi cabeza, o eso pensé mis emociones estaban a flor del momento no dejaba de pensar en mi tiempo de preparatoria y lo mucho que pude haber sido si no hubiera escapado al extranjero.

Los días pasaron y logre acomodarme en mi casa, entonces llego el gran día donde todos nos volveríamos a ver

Gray me hablo y me dijo que en unos momentos pasaba por mi casa para que fuésemos juntos

Toc, toc, toc,…

-voy (exclame)

Baje rápido las escaleras y abrí la puerta para ver a gray parado enfrente con una risa burlona

-estás listo (dijo en tono de bufo)

-claro… ¿y-y juvia no viene contigo?

-no le dije que se adelantara que tenía cosas pendientes, de echo nadie sabe que has vuelto esto será una sorpresa para todos (dijo con una sonrisa traviesa)

Así que ambos comenzamos a caminar atreves de los pasajes de magnolia hasta llegar al distrito comercial donde se encontraba el bar y no dejaba de pensar como reaccionarían todos al verme más importante como reaccionaria Lucy…

-ya llegamos

Me quede parado frente a la puerta con un gran nerviosismo pero porque, ellos son mis amigos no tengo nada que temer, o que tal si ellos no me recuerdan, o si no les agrado, si soy excluido de todos los temas de conversación… Entonces Gray me saco de mis pensamientos con una palmada en la espalda

-piensas entrar o quedarte aquí parado con esa mirada de idiota

-D-D-De acuerdo (dije con una vos temblorosa)

El camino frente a mí para guiar el camino a la habitación privada en la que se encontraban, de repente se detuvo.

-aquí estamos

Abrió la cortina y saludo a todos y todos le recibieron

-hey amigos le tengo una sorpresa miren a quien me encontré que anda por estos alrededores

Sabía que esa era mi invitación a pasar aparte la cortina y levante mi mirada

-H-Hola a todos (dije con una sonrisa nerviosa)

-¡NATSU! (Dijeron todos en unisón y con gran entusiasmo)

-desde cuando volviste

-que haces aquí

-cuanto has cambiado

-que tal el extranjero

-¿trabajas?

-¿estas acompañado?

Sus preguntas eran muchas para seguirles el paso y me sentía perdido, en ese momento Gray intervino.

-ya, ya calmados todos ya habrá tiempo para preguntas hemos venido a disfrutar luego lo interrogan (volteándome a ver y giñando el ojo)

Ahora le debo una a Gray

El tiempo paso y hable con todos nos pusimos al tanto de los últimos años y como todos comenzaron sus historias románticas, pero Lucy no estaba en ese lugar por lo cual se me escapo la pregunta de mis labios

-y Lucy no piensa venir (mierda se me escapo exclame a mis adentros)

A lo que erza me contesto

-si dijo que no tardaba en venir que se le paso el tiempo, pero sabes ahora ella sale con Loke

Mierda ese nombre otra vez es como que si supieran que me duele saber eso

-si Gray me comento eso anteriormente

-jojoo conque así fue espero comprendas que no debes hacer nada inapropiado (me lo dijo con un susurro al oído y una risa picara)

Es como si fuera un libro abierto para ella

Entonces en ese preciso momento la cortina se levantó y vi una silueta entrar

...

este es mi primer fic espero les guste y quiero dar las gracias a alguien que me apoyo mejor dicho me convenció de escribir y subir este fic

cualquier comentario dejen me lo saber :D


	2. capitulo 2 después de la fiesta

Al ver una silueta que entraba a la habitación dirigí mi mirada para identificar esta persona para mi sorpresa no era Lucy pero aun así era una chica de cabello plateado, ojos azules como los zafiros y una piel blanca como la nieve, era hermosísima, mi mirada fue cautivada en segundos, pero me pregunte quien era ella y mientras la seguía observándola tras ella entro alguien más, era mi tan esperado amor.

-hola chicos lamento la demora espero no les moleste pero traje una amiga junto conmigo (dijo Lucy con una brillante sonrisa)

-hola a todos, disculpen mi intromisión soy Lissana Strauss (dijo la chica albina en una vos bajita pero muy dulce)

Las chicas la saludaron alegremente y los chicos exclamaron con entusiasmo y se notaba que babeaban por ella, erza rompió el hielo preguntándole a Lucy sobre Loke ya que parecía ausente

-hey Lucy que sucede y Loke no piensa venir

-lamentablemente el trabajara hasta tarde pero les manda saludos a todo… (Detuvo sus palabras y se miró un a expresión de sorpresa en su rostro lo que causo que exclamase)

-NATSUUUU! Eres tú

Corrió a través de nuestros amigos y salto directamente a mis brazos todos en la habitación guardaron silencio y solo sonrieron, esta calidez que sentía por volverla a ver este sentimiento de felicidad era inigualable solo pude decir

-hola Lu cuanto tiempo

Ella solo asintió y apoyo su rostro contra mi pecho, quería corresponder el abrazo pero vi la mirada de erza pareciese que decía aléjate de ella, lo cuan hice la separe y la senté frente a mí y todos volvieron a su festejo

-Lucy que gusto verte después de estos años

-(con una mirada apenada dijo) igual es un gusto verte y perdón por el repentino abrazo

-descuida, es por la misma emoción escuche que ahora sales con Loke bien por ti (le dije con una falsa sonrisa)

-si llevamos saliendo un buen tiempo…

Lucy parecía que el tema le incomodo pareciese que deseaba cambiar el tema para su suerte Lissana se acercó a Lucy

-Lucy no me dejes sola no sé cómo interactuar con tus amigos (dijo con un puchero)

-lo siento Liss, o pero mira no te eh presentado a mi mejor amigo de mi tiempo en la preparatoria, él es Natsu Dragneel

-h-hola señor Dragneel soy Lissana Strauss (dijo con una vos temblorosa)

Entendí completamente la incomodidad de Lucy y su cambio repentino de nuestra conversación no la iba a presionar así que le seguí la corriente

-Jajajajaj ¿señor? De seguro tenemos la misma edad deja tanta formalidad solo dime Natsu (dije con una gran sonrisa)

\- (ella sonrojo y asintió), en ese caso solo dime Liss, Natsu

Lucy se levantó y dijo que iría al tocador dejando a Liss sola parecía que no sabía cómo conversar con los demás y se parecía perdida sin Lucy cerca

-oye sabes yo también me siento un poco fuera de lugar aquí

-¿enserio? Pero pensé que todos eran tus amigos

-y lo son pero han pasado años desde que hable con ellos y parece que sus vidas continuaron mientras yo me fui así que todo lo que hablan es totalmente desconocido para mi

-ya veo

-Qué te parece si nos conocemos mejor así podríamos ser amigos también

-C-claro (dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa)

…..

La noche trascurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos se animaron con el calor de las copas y más de un momento los chicos montaron una escena era típico de ellos me recordaba a los viejos tiempos parece que hay cosas que nunca cambian, Liss logro ambientarse más al grupo y parece que ya conversaba con todos pero no se alejaba mucho de mí o Lucy parece que aun eras algo tímida

…

Ya todo había terminado y más de alguno quedo fuera de combate por el exceso de alcohol, todos parecían haber llegado en grupos por lo cual se hicieron cargo de llevar a nuestros inconscientes amigos , un poco más de alcohol y yo sería parte del grupo de caídos

-todos se fueron creo que es momento de que regrese a mi casa

Pero sentí un tirón en la parte trasera de mi chaqueta voltee mi vista para encontrarme con una Lissana que apenas se mantenía en pie

-¿qué te sucede porque sigues aun aquí y donde esta Lucy?

-ella me dijo que debía irse antes no pensé que tomaría tanto por eso decidí quedarme hasta el final para conocer mejor a todos pero…

-ok, ok ya entendí no te esfuerces demasiado, ¿sabes cómo llegar a tu casa?

-lo siento mi mente esta confusa

-de acuerdo te llevare conmigo, será solo por esta vez

-gracias eres buen persona

-somos amigos recuerdas, así que no debes preocuparte y dime ¿puedes caminar?

-no estoy segura

Verla intentar avanzar era similar a ver un bebe aprendiendo a caminar solo dio dos pasos antes de perder el equilibrio, no pude ayudarme al verla la sujete para evitar que cayera.

-parece que no puedes, ven yo te cargo (le dije mientras me agachaba y le ofrecía mi espalda para llevarla)

-G-Gracias, lamento ser una carga

No pude evitar pensar que lo liviana que ella era y a pesar del aroma a alcohol también se sentía una leve fragancia seria su ¿loción?, era tan suave, mi mente estaba comenzando a divagar.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que estuve en una situación similar casi había olvidado lo delicadas y frágiles que son las mujeres, ¿siempre eh pensado de esta manera o es que esta chica me da esa impresión?

-mmm….ya no chicos ya tome demasiado….

-Parece que habla dormida, por alguna razón me resulta hilarante

Con los débiles rayos de luz que cruzaban el cielo, el amanecer parece haber llegado y nosotros también llegamos a nuestro destino.


End file.
